Say Yes
by Marchellokitty
Summary: This is set back when Lucifer was trying to start the apocalypse and get Sam Winchester to say Yes to being his vessel.


Fab-fic

In a hotel room in downtown Detroit sat Sam Winchester, Dean had gone out to go get some more information on the cursed objects case they were working and wouldn't be back until later. He's probably going to be at the bar all night, but Sam expected that so he got comfortable with a book on the bed and read until he heard a knock at the door. Sam jumped at the sound of the knock and slowly got up, holding his gun in both hands one finger on the trigger the other already cocking the gun as quiet as possible. He walks up to the door and opens it a bit, but to his surprise there was no one there...no one at all. Sam closed the door and brushed it off but when he turned around there He stood. Sam looked at Him with fright in his eyes, he couldn't believe it, it was Him, it was...Lucifer.

"Hello Sam" Lucifer said with a smirk his hands at his front intertwined with each other "Happy to see me?"

Sam looked at him unsure of what to say he just stood there, frozen.

"Oh common say something Sammy" he chuckled but the chuckle that caused him to smiles went away fast as looked deep into Sam's eyes for he could see his fear.

With his teeth gritted "Leave now Lucifer or I swear I will dunk you in Holy Oil and deep fry you!" Sam started to yell at the end of his sentence.

Lucifer sighed "Why must we fight Sam?" he asked.

Sam with an irritated and fearful look hesitated to respond for a moment but finally spoke "You know why...you shouldn't even be here" said Sam with a calm voice

"But I am here and I'm not here to fight or argue" Lucifer's eyes stared down at the floor as he walked closer to Sam. His hands traced up Sam's arms as Sam's eyes grew wide "We're going to do the opposite..." Lucifer said as his eyes met with his.

Sam was unsure of what was going on but he liked it. The thought of this being a trap crossed his mind but when he stared into Lucifer's eyes he say a broken man at he first he thought it was Nick but no...It was Lucifer he had the look of wanting someone, someone to love. Shamefully Sam admitted to himself that he felt the same both emotionally and physically.

Lucifer wanted Sam but not in the way that you think, this time it was different, he wanted Sam to love him and at the time he didn't know but Sam wanted the same.

"So what do you say Sam...wanna give it a try?" He said hoping Sam knew what he was talking about.

Sam nodded with a smile and leaned in for the kiss, Lucifer leaned in as well. Their lips touched and they both felt a slight relief. As their bodies tangled together, Lucifer pushed Sam onto his bed and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist as Sam traced his hands up Lucifer's body removing his shirt in the process.

"I hate waiting it causes all this tension" Lucifer said as he snapped all the clothes off Sam's body using his angelic abilities. Sam with a shock realized he was completely naked and The Devil was straddling his waist. This would probably look really bad if Dean walked in, then again he's probably banging some chick he picked up at the bar. Looking up at Lucifer's lustful eyes, if Sam was wearing pants they would skin tight right now. Taking off his clothes Lucifer can feel Sam's package pressing up against him, he can't wait to get a taste. Lucifer kisses down Sam's chest grabbing Sam's length and stroking it slowly. Sam let a moan slip out as it felt so good, Lucifer looked up at Sam as he nodded at his as if saying "go ahead". The fallen angel took Sams cock in his mouth all at once moving up and down in a slow motion Sam's hazel eyes filled with bliss. He moaned louder as Lucifer got faster. Not too long after Sam could feel he was close to his climax.

"Oh fuck Lucifer!" Sam exclaimed out.

Swirling his fork tongue around Sam's shaft brought the hunter to a great climax as he came in The Devils mouth. Swallowing every drop he watched Sam laid back so relaxed but Lucifer wasn't done with him yet he had something else in mind.

"No no Sammy, I'm not done with you yet" He said in a smooth tone smirking.

Lucifer lifted Sam's legs onto his shoulders for a better position. Sam was confused at what he was doing at first but once the father of all sins slowly moved his length inside of him Sam moaned out loudly and abruptly forgetting all his worries. Lucifer let a moan slip out as well grabbing Sam's hips for support.

"Oh god Lucifer harder please" The Hunter moaned out.

Lucifer was surprised at Sam's request but smirked and rammed his cock into Sam's prostate. Moaning loud Lucifer went faster while Sam's nails dug into the sheets. Sam thought about what would happen if Dean walked in, but only for a second because he didn't care. Lucifer hips moved quickly, ramming deeper into him.

"F-fuck..." Lucifer yells out in pleasure hearing Sam moan louder.

"Ah!" The Hunter cums on his chest relaxing into the sheets.

The Devil smirks, thrusting into him more gripping his hips.

"Ah fuck me Luci!"

"I am baby…" He chuckled darkly.

"More I want more…" Lucifer had never seen this side of Sam. Sam begging for more, he'd do anything just to more of his body, Lucifer liked this. Lucifer goes in and out faster and faster.

"Lucifer! Ah fuck!" he moaned out.

"How many times can I make you come Sammy?" He smirked as Sam came again arching his back, he pulled out of Sam and licked up some of the cum on Sam's stomach. The Winchester laid on the bed breathing heavily from what had just happened.

"Had enough?" Lucifer asked

"Of you? Yes. But I'm not done with you Lucifer" Sam got up and pinned Lucifer to the bed taking control and started stroking him off. Lucifer was surprised and let out a long moan to this pleasant surprise from Sam. Lucifer bucked his hips as Sam soon started sucking, and going faster, deep throating on occasion which felt amazing Lucifer never wanted this to end. But all great things must /cum/ to an end as he climaxed immensely in Sam's mouth. He swallowed some but a bit dripped out of his mouth. He sat up quickly pulling Sam on top of him and kissing him passionately despite the taste of himself in the Hunters mouths, he didn't care he just wanted to feel Sam's tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues intertwined for what seemed like hours, but at a point in time they both stopped and laid next each other breathing heavily, cuddling one another. Lucifer looked deeply into Sam's eyes.

"So what do ya say?"

Sam kissed him softly and answered "….Yes".

A bright light emitted from the room…

-THE END-


End file.
